


Pleroma of a Prank

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pesterlog, Prank Wars, Red Romance, black flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two teenaged goddesses hide red feelings beneath black actions worthy of an Egbert. Contains at least one explosion, several heart-to-heart conversations, multiple typos, two hacks, and a prank war inadvertently started by an omnipotent god-dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleroma of a Prank

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 16:13 -- 

GG: rooooxy >:c  
GG: what did you do to bec?!  
TG: isnt he beeituful?  
TG: *beeitiful?  
TG: *bootyful?  
TG: omg bootyful yes  
GG: hes naked!  
TG: he was overheatin w/ all that fur  
TG: if he didnt want to run free  
TG: he wouldnt let me shaev him  
TG: and he aint nakie  
TG: hes got a cute bow :3  
GG: you cant just go shave someones dog  
GG: thats way rude :x  
GG: youd be mad if i shaved mutini  
TG: hey if u wanna shave a pussy  
TG: cat  
GG: ROXY  
TG: tahts all on u bby  
GG: :#  
TG: lmao

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \-- 

o o o

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:01 --

TG: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
GG: hi roxy!  
TG: DONT PLAY GAMES W/ME  
TG: HOW DID U GET ON MY COMPUTR?  
GG: :3  
TG: OMFG IM TYPING LIKE CALLIES LOSER BRO  
TG: AND I CANT TURN IT OFFFFF :C  
TG: JADE  
TG: JAAADE  
GG: :3 :3 :3  
TG: THIS IS PRETTY IMPSSERIVE  
TG: (MAN FUCK THAT WORD)  
TG: HOWD YOU FIGURE IT OUT?  
GG: ooooh no  
GG: ill tell you after you work out how to disable it  
GG: no easy out for you!  
TG: DAMMIT

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \-- 

o o o

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 21:55 -- 

GG: ROXY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DREAMB-

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \-- 

TG: OMFG  
TG: was that an explosion?  
TG: ahahahaha omg im gon pee

o o o

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 13:31 -- 

TG: ok im sorry about the napbot  
TG: plz call off ur dog  
TG: :c  
GG: bluh bluh so melodramatic  
GG: bec wont hurt you  
TG: see u say that  
TG: but im loking out the window and hes straight-up eating my shoes  
GG: why arent you wearing those? :x  
TG: i dropped them to get him off my scent  
GG: :D  
TG: this aint funny.  
TG: the period is for SERIOUSNESS  
TG: ur dog is hella scary J-junior  
TG: i'll help you repair ur napbot just call him off :c  
GG: tell you what  
GG: make it back to the tower without getting nibbled on  
TG: D:  
GG: and ill tell him to heel :3  
GG: no promises he will listen to me  
GG: hes very protective you know  
TG: ugh i hate you  
TG: i guess thO SHIT HE SAQW ME  
GG: uh oh!

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \-- 

GG: bec, no biting!  
WOOF!

o o o

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 19:15 -- 

GG: mr strider?  
GG: dirk?  
GG: can i ask you for some advice?  
TT: Red is positive, black is negative, and diodes conduct in the direction of the little arrow.  
GG: not that kind of advice!  
GG: about roxy  
TT: Congrats, Harley, you figured it out.  
TT: Yes, they're contacts.  
GG: dirk!  
TT: Knock it off, Hal.  
TT: Party pooper.  
TT: Okay, Harley, you have my full and undivided attention.  
TT: My eyes await your every word, and my heart is open to your every issue.  
TT: What about our resident Rogue has you spun up?  
TT: Did she drive the dreambot insane again?  
GG: not this time  
GG: um  
GG: last night when we were all celebrating janes little critters birthday  
GG: and all of us were pretty drunk!  
GG: roxy um  
GG: kissed me???  
TT: Huh.  
TT: Welp. Lost that bet.  
GG: and im confused!  
GG: we were kind of flirting with each other for a while  
GG: then this stupid prank war started  
GG: and i like roxy when shes not being a butthead  
GG: but  
GG: um  
GG: i dont know what to do  
GG: does roxy do the troll hatespades?  
GG: because weve been kind of mean to each other lately  
GG: karkat even asked if i was "blackcourting" her  
GG: i dont hate anyone i love you all :x  
GG: i sound dumb bluh  
TT: You don't sound dumb.  
GG: thanks :3  
TT: So, here's the facts:  
TT: Roxy digs you.  
TT: Seriously.  
TT: She was poking John and Jake, trying to figure out if you 'swang all up in the female direction'.  
TT: But they're idiots and played the 'NOPE NOT LISTENING LALALA' game.  
GG: that sounds like them  
TT: Rose told her that you, and I quote, 'don't restrict yourself to the swings, but instead rove the whole playground'.  
GG: :D  
TT: But before she could act on this sage advice, she saw poor Bec, perspiring in the heat.  
GG: which is DUMB because he can teleport to the north pole  
TT: But he did let her shave him.  
GG: he was being a weiner because i wouldnt let him chase jaspersprite  
ARF!  
GG: oh hush  
TT: God DAMN is it uncomfortable when he does that.  
TT: Anywho, Roxy is still interested in you. And not as a kismesis.  
TT: You both just got swept up in your little game of one-up-manship.  
TT: She meant that kiss.  
TT: And she had exactly one drink last night.  
GG: really?!  
TT: Cross my fractured little heart.  
GG: HM  
GG: i guess i should talk to her huh?  
TT: You should.  
TT: And don't let her get out of it without being straight with you.  
GG: okay!  
GG: thanks Dirk!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \-- 

TT: Look at you, giving relationship advice.  
TT: I'm so proud.  
TT: Shut up.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 19:27 -- 

TG: diiiiiiiirk  
TG: di-stri, i think i fukked up  
TG: i laid the SMOOTHEST of moves on jade last night  
TG: and i think i freaked her out  
TT: I have it on good authority that you did not.  
TG: wut  
TT: Jade remains unfreaked.  
TT: Confused, but unfreaked.  
TG: how can u possibly know that?  
TT: A little puppy told me.  
TT: Now, put on your big girl panties and go talk to her instead of me.  
TT: It will end well, promise.  
TG: UGH why u gotta be all cryptic and shit?  
TG: FINE  
TG: if it dont im turning ur animu sword into origami  
TT: Promises. Go.  
TG: ok  
TG: thanks

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \-- 

TT: This is either going to be adorable or explosive.  
TT: My money is on both.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 19:30 -- 

TG: hey  
GG: oh hi!  
TG: so um  
TG: guuuh i dont wanna do this over pesterchum  
TG: can i come over?  
GG: um sure!  
GG: bec is out hunting so we have the tower to ourselves  
TG: ok  
TG: ill be over soon  
TG: soon ish  
GG: ill be waiting :)  
TG: :)

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

**Author's Note:**

> SPAN TAGS oh my GOD.


End file.
